


The Heart is a Wild Flower

by Cali_se



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosie knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart is a Wild Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igraine1419](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igraine1419/gifts).



> AN: This double drabble is a sequel/companion to my ficlet [A solitary candle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1135634.html#cutid) and is Rosie's POV. It's open to interpretation and can be viewed as F & S gen friendship, or as F/S implied relationship.

I awoke last night to a raging storm. The wind was up, the skies heavy with rain clouds, and my breath caught as I listened there in the dark.

"Sam?" I called. But I knew he wouldn’t answer me. I knew where he was too, but I didn’t follow. I just waited for him to come back, as I knew he would.

When at last he did, he tiptoed to the bed, unaware that I was already wide awake. Then he oh-so carefully peeled back the bedclothes and lay beside me. I could hear him breathing, knew he'd been crying; knew he'd been sharing those tears, as he doubtless will do many a day (or night) to come.

And I don't mind it, really I don’t. I know he loves me well, and he'll dote on our children with a love in his heart that could wrap itself around the whole Shire countless times over.

But the heart is a wild flower ripe for the picking, and I came to know a long time ago that Sam's heart is held fast in Frodo's hands. And I realised, too, that Sam won’t ever be just my Sam, but his Sam too.


End file.
